our eyes locked through the viewfinder
by winter lodge
Summary: Mahiru melihat air mata Hinata lewat jendela bidik kameranya. [#SA16]


danganronpa © kazutaka kodaka, spike chunsoft. no copyright law infringement intended, no profit gained.

 **warning: modified canon, probably mischaracterization, suicidal thoughts & attempt, stigma, and stereotyping**

.

.

.

Mahiru datang terlambat hari ini. Biasanya ia datang duluan, jauh sebelum Sato sampai, duduk di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan untuk makan siang bersama ditemani dengan kotak bekalnya. Hal ini terkadang membuat Sato merasa begitu bersalah karena ia selalu membuat Mahiru menunggu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan sistem kelasnya yang sangat ketat; jauh lebih ketat dibandingkan kelas Mahiru yang longgar. Hari ini yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Sepuluh menit dihabiskan Sato untuk menunggu sendirian di bangku taman dekat air mancur (bukan tempat biasa mereka, Mahiru yang mengusulkan untuk mencoba makan di sana hari ini) sebelum Mahiru akhirnya datang, tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa dua kotak bekal.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" seru Mahiru tanpa mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. Sato tidak keberatan—toh setiap hari, Mahiru yang dibuatnya menunggu—hanya saja ia tetap penasaran alasan mengapa Mahiru datang terlambat, mengingat ini bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Sato menjawab, tanpa ada intonasi kesal atau keberatan sedikitpun terdengar dalam kalimatnya. "Tumben sekali kau terlambat datang. Ada apa?"

"Yah …" Mahiru memiringkan kepalanya. "Salah satu teman kami sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kelas, jadi Yukizome-sensei menyuruh kami untuk menjenguknya karena siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Ternyata dia kepayahan mengejar _deadline_ animasi … jadi ya, begitu. Kasihan dia, akhirnya beberapa orang dari kelas kami membantunya. Membantu apa saja … menyediakan makan malam, menghapus sketsa pensil, dan semacamnya. Semoga saja mereka tidak malah jadi merepotkan."

"Mahiru tidak ikut bantu-bantu?"

Mahiru menggeleng. "Kan aku utang satu porsi makan siang hari ini, Sato-chan. Nih!" Dengan riang, ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal ekstra yang dibawanya. Kotak bekal itu diterima Sato dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau ingat! Terima kasih, Mahiru!" ungkap Sato senang sambil mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Mahiru. Hanya saja, kotak bekal itu tak lantas dibukanya, meskipun Mahiru yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya sudah mulai membuka ikatan kain pembungkus kotak bekal. "Anu, kautahu, mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku jadi ingat kalau teman sekelasku juga ada yang sudah satu minggu tidak masuk sekolah."

"Eh, satu minggu? Cukup lama juga … apa dia sakit?"

Sato menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Wali kelas kami sama sekali tidak peduli, beda sekali dengan kelasmu, Mahiru."

"Tidak ada yang … datang untuk menengok?" tanya Mahiru prihatin.

Sato menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku sebetulnya tidak keberatan untuk menengok, tapi kami tidak ada yang tahu alamatnya—kautahu sendiri, Mahiru, siswa _Reserve Course_ seperti kami tidak bisa tinggal di asrama sekolah. Seandainya ia tinggal di asrama sekolah pasti akan lebih mudah …."

Mahiru memandang Sato. Ekspresinya sedih. "Sayang sekali."

"Ah, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tidak masuk sekolah sampai lama begini. Bulan lalu ia tidak datang ke sekolah selama tiga hari tanpa kabar sama sekali, dan ketika kutanya saat dia kembali, dia hanya menjawab kalau ia demam. Demam sih demam, tapi dijawab sambil cengengesan," cerita Sato, sambil mulai membuka kain pembungkus kotak bekalnya. "Makanya saat itu aku berpikir, oh, hanya demam. Tapi kalau seminggu tanpa kabar seperti ini …."

Mahiru tersenyum setelah menelan suapan pertamanya. "Sato-chan sangat peduli, ya."

Komentar barusan membuat Sato menaikkan bahunya. "Mungkin karena aku tertular Mahiru? Mahiru selalu peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarmu," gumam Sato. "Lagipula, anaknya sangat baik dan sering membantuku di pelajaran Matematika. Tidak ada salahnya membalas kepedulian orang yang peduli padaku, kan?"

"Benar." Mahiru mengangguk pelan.

"Aku jadi iri dengan kelasmu, Mahiru. Kelasku mana mungkin mau repot-repot meluangkan diri untuk menengok … bahkan wali kelas kami saja tidak peduli," keluh Sato, sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Omong-omong, makan di sini enak, ya. Udaranya segar dan sepi, jadi kita bisa makan dengan tenang."

"Ah, baru saja aku mau mengomentari soal itu, Sato-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan lagi di sini besok?" usul Mahiru, disambut dengan anggukan antusias Sato.

"Ide bagus!"

"Iya, kan? Oke, kalau begitu besok kita makan di sini, ya!"

Pembicaraan mereka beralih pada topik-topik acak yang mengalir begitu saja dan berganti-ganti dengan cepat—tentang matematika, tentang Murasame-san yang baru terpilih menjadi ketua dewan siswa, macam-macam. Nasi di masing-masing kotak bekal mereka sudah habis setengah ketika empat topik berbeda sudah dibicarakan, dan saat itu pula Sato menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka, namun segera berbalik. Sato menoleh.

"Lho? Hinata-kun!"

Di luar dugaan, Sato mengenali sosok siswa yang datang itu, meskipun ia datang dan pergi dalam rentang waktu yang cukup sebentar. Panggilan dari Sato barusan membuat pemuda itu urung melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi. Mahiru akhirnya ikut menoleh, memerhatikan sosok sang siswa yang ternyata dikenali Sato. Pemuda itu tinggi, membawa kantung berisi roti lapis dan botol kopi. Alis Mahiru berkerut, _jangan-jangan ia juga mau makan siang di sini?_

"Ah, halo, Sato-san," sapa Hinata sambil berbalik, tersenyum ramah. Mahiru tertegun. Sato tampak merengut.

"Ke mana saja kau seminggu ini, astaga ... dan kau baru datang? Baru datang ke sekolah jam segini?" Sato bertanya setengah mengomel. "Setidaknya kabari aku kalau kau tidak bisa datang ke sekolah!"

Hinata cengengesan. Bukan sesuatu yang Mahiru harapkan untuk ia lihat dari seseorang yang sudah membuat sahabatnya khawatir, tentu saja. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Mahiru tak sampai hati untuk memperingatkan bahwa seharusnya Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan Sato dengan serius. Padahal biasanya, Mahiru akan melakukannya tanpa malu.

"Maaf, Sato-san. Aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Sensei, kok." Hinata menggosok-gosok bagian belakang kepalanya. "Semingguan ini aku sakit …."

"Sakit apa?" Sato menatap Hinata tajam.

"Demam, tinggi, tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggiiiiiiiiiiii sekali, dan baru turun kemarin sore."

Helaan napas pendek terdengar dari arah Sato. "Kau melewatkan praktik laboratorium hari ini, Hinata-kun."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi setidaknya aku tidak melewatkan kelas Matematika siang ini kan?" Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Ah, aku permisi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa di kelas."

"Cari tempat makan?" tanya Sato. "Kalau mau makan di sini juga tidak apa-apa, kok."

Tawaran tersebut ditanggapi Hinata dengan menggeleng. "Nggak deh, _thank you_. Nggak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua. 'Dah!"

Sato tidak sempat berkata-kata lagi begitu Hinata berlalu. Ia terlihat siap untuk mengomel, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa enggan untuk melakukannya. Kontradiksi itu akhirnya membuat Sato diam dan menghela napas panjang sebagai ganti dari mengomel panjang. Mahiru menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya alasan seperti itu …" keluh Sato pelan. "Mahiru, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Oh, menurutku?" Mahiru menghentikan tepukannya, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berpikir. "Seharusnya … seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Entah kenapa ia mengingatkanku pada siswa-siswa bandel yang sering bolos dan banyak alasan. Apa salahnya memberikan alasan yang jelas?"

"Benar kan?" Sato menendang udara, kencang. Jika ada batu kerikil atau bola, kedua benda itu pasti akan melambung cukup jauh. "Ya sudahlah … yang penting ia sudah kembali ke sekolah."

Mahiru mengangguk-angguk. Sedetik kemudian terdiam. Dalam sesaat, perasaannya seolah diinterupsi oleh suatu keping ingatan, menyisakan kejanggalan.

"Sato-chan, kautahu, rasanya aku pernah bertemu Hinata-kun sebelumnya," gumam Mahiru.

"Hah?" Sato mengernyitkan dahi. "Mahiru, kau kan pernah beberapa kali datang ke kelasku, pasti kau pernah lihat dia."

"Bukan." Mahiru menggeleng keras. "Jauh sebelum itu."

.

.

.

Hinata menghisap asap. Paru-parunya terasa tercekik. Ia terbatuk-batuk, dipukul-pukulnya dadanya untuk meredakan sensasi tak nyaman yang dirasakannya.

 _Jangan jadi payah._ Begitu Hinata berujar pada dirinya sendiri setengah marah. Kembali diusahakannya menarik napas panjang, membiarkan asap-asap pembunuh itu masuk ke dalam rongga-rongga pernapasannya. Ia merasa tercekik lagi, tapi yang sekarang tidak separah yang pertama. Mungkin ia sudah mulai terbiasa. Ia menghisap lagi. Tercekik lagi. Lebih parah. Polanya betul-betul aneh. Suara batuknya semakin keras, menggema di dalam bilik toilet rusak yang tengah ditempatinya ini. Semoga saja tidak ada petugas kebersihan yang mendengar suaranya.

Hisapan kelima, Hinata menyerah. Matanya memerah karena asap, nyaris saja mengeluarkan air mata. Ia terbatuk-batuk selama tiga puluh detik sampai-sampai ia berpikir paru-parunya akan melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

 _Sudah kubilang kamu jangan payah. Kenapa masih payah._

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Perasaannya kebas, namun kepalanya pening dan berat seolah baru saja ditimpa ratusan kilo batu bata. Pening dan berat yang familiar, hanya saja selalu terasa tak menyenangkan. Hinata mengira bahwa ia akan terbiasa. Perkiraannya salah total.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, kemudian mencatat sesuatu pada sebuah aplikasi diari.

 _Hari ini, aku pun masih mengkhianati diriku sendiri._

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Mahiru begitu sampai di kamarnya adalah membongkar salah satu bagian lemari yang berisi album foto lama. Ia sampai melupakan janjinya untuk menelepon sang ibu yang baru pulang dari Suriah hari ini—dalam hati Mahiru menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan kekecewaan yang akan telinganya dengar selama setengah jam.

Album-album lama Mahiru berserakan di atas lantai. Beberapa di antaranya dalam keadaan terbuka, memperlihatkan foto macam apa yang disimpan di dalamnya. Ada foto-foto sewaktu dirinya masih bergabung dengan klub fotografi ketika SMP, ada foto keluarga, dan foto-foto kelas 77-B ketika berkunjung ke Okinawa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada foto yang dicari Mahiru dalam album-album itu. Mahiru mengeluh frustrasi. Ia tak pernah menghapus foto, ia yakin kalau ia mencetak seluruh foto yang ada di kameranya. Mungkin hal itu yang justru membuat pencariannya kali ini bertambah sulit. Layaknya mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Tangannya meraih sebuah album berwarna salem. Sedikit berdebu. Dibukanya album itu dengan sedikit tergesa, dan gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika ia mencapai bagian tengah album. Bagian itu menyimpan empat lembar foto yang diambil sewaktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Kibougamine, baik di _Main Course_ maupun _Reserve Course._ Mahiru mendapat izin untuk memotret suasana upacara saat itu. Ia ingat betul, dari ratusan foto yang diambilnya saat itu, ada satu buah foto yang sangat ia sukai. Foto itu ada, terpajang di bagian tengah album salem ini.

.

.

.

Siang hari berikutnya kembali jadi siang hari yang biasa—kini giliran Mahiru yang menunggu Sato, sendirian di bangku depan air mancur. Sato bilang, ia dipanggil gurunya mendadak sehingga ia akan datang terlambat. Tidak apa-apa, toh yang penting Sato sudah mengabarkan. Mahiru tidak akan keberatan menunggu.

Mahiru sudah duduk di sana selama kurang lebih tiga menit sebelum ia menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Ia mendongak, mengira bahwa yang datang barusan itu adalah Sato, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Yang datang barusan ternyata adalah Hinata, membawa bungkusan berisi roti lapis dan botol kopi seperti kemarin. Hinata sudah berbalik begitu Mahiru mendongak, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"A-anu!" Mahiru memanggil. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "Hinata-kun, kan?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata menoleh ke arah Mahiru. Wajahnya tampak kaget, seolah tidak menyangka kalau Mahiru mengetahui namanya.

"Mau makan siang di sini, ya?"

Hinata terdiam dulu sebentar, mencerna pertanyaan Mahiru barusan, sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyuman kecil. "Biasanya aku memang makan di sini, tapi untuk sekarang aku cari tempat lain saja. Kau dan Sato mau makan di sini, kan?"

Mahiru mengangguk pelan. "Iya sih, tapi kalau kaumau makan di sini, makan di sini saja, Hinata-kun. Aku jadi tidak enak karena kesannya kami jadi mengusirmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Hinata menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Mahiru tidak usah merasa bersalah. "Selamat makan."

Mahiru menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Hinata berlalu, siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-kata tersebut enggan untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya. Baru setelah Hinata melangkah cukup jauh, akhirnya Mahiru memutuskan untuk melawan segala keengganan tersebut dan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Anu, Hinata-kun!"

Kembali Hinata berhenti dan berbalik. Kali ini, ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahnya adalah kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, itu …" Mahiru menelan salivanya, gugup. "Kau … kau ingat aku, tidak?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Mahiru barusan. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu, tapi kalau kau bertanya _apakah aku tahu siapa dirimu_ , tentu aku tahu. Maksudku, kau dari _Main Course_ , tentu saja semua orang di sekolah ini tahu soal dirimu. Koizumi Mahiru, kan? SHSL Fotografer?"

Mata Mahiru mengerjap. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang dan terhormat ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata tahu tentang dirinya, tapi tak berarti ia puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Ada jawaban lain yang ingin ia dengar; namun tampaknya ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban tersebut.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Mahiru untuk menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang mengamatinya dengan bingung. Mahiru segera mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Maaf membuatmu bingung! Aku tidak bermaksud … maafkan aku," gumam Mahiru. "Omong-omong, terima kasih."

Hinata memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum ia berbalik dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mahiru mempertahankan sebuah senyum canggung yang hilang bersamaan dengan sosok punggung Hinata dari penglihatannya, berganti dengan sebuah ekspresi hampa dan helaan napas panjang.

 _Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia ingat._

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata mencoba menelepon nomor itu lagi. Sayang sekali mereka menjawab lebih lama dibanding waktu yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk memberanikan diri menghubungi nomor telepon yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala itu. Ketika operator mengangkat telepon, Hinata sudah kehilangan minat. Diputuskannya sambungan tanpa berkata apa-apa, tidak peduli apakah nanti sang operator akan berpikir ia hanya orang usil yang ingin mengganggu pekerjaan orang.

Agaknya di negara ini sudah kebanyakan orang yang ingin mati sampai-sampai layanan telepon anti bunuh diri saja sesibuk ini.

Ponsel Hinata melayang ke atas kasur, sementara dirinya memilih untuk meringkuk pelan di atas lantai yang dingin, dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya sakit. Ada suara-suara dalam kepalanya yang terus-terusan mengganggu, suara-suara yang sudah menghantui dirinya entah sejak kapan, Hinata sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Besok ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, tapi tak seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, wali kelasnya sudah memberinya peringatan dengan kata-kata yang tajam. _Untuk apa buang-buang uang orang tua kalau kerjaanmu hanya bolos saja_ , begitu katanya. Beliau mengingatkannya akan cita-cita Hinata untuk masuk ke _Main Course_ berulang-ulang kali, pada kali pertama telinga Hinata merah dibuatnya namun lama-kelamaan ia jadi terbiasa. Hinata kira ia akan melupakan perkataan wali kelasnya sesaat setelah ia meninggalkan kantor guru, namun ternyata tidak. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kata-kata itu selalu menghantui, mengisi setiap inci tengkoraknya sampai tidak memberikan celah untuk bernapas. Kepalanya sakit, napasnya sesak.

Di sudut kamarnya ada sebuah cermin yang sudah retak-retak dan nyaris pecah sejak lama. Hinata selalu ingat, hari di mana cermin itu retak adalah hari di mana Hinata mulai membenci seseorang yang ia lihat di dalam cermin itu. Ia muak. Ia ingin menghancurkannya. Cermin itu yang jadi pelampiasannya, namun tidak bisa menghilangkan kebencian Hinata begitu saja. Setiap kali Hinata melihat cermin itu, yang muncul di pikirannya adalah mengambil sekeping pecahan cermin untuk digoreskan ke pergelangan tangan atau leher, membuatnya berdarah sampai mati. Hanya saja, hal tersebut akan membuat mayatnya jadi tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Dua tahun yang lalu, Hinata menyaksikan pamannya meninggal di atas ranjang rumah sakit, begitu damai, seolah-olah ia hanya pergi tidur. Jika boleh memilih, Hinata lebih suka mati seperti itu. Ia berharap ia bisa mati dalam tidur, atau bangun pagi dengan penyakit mematikan yang akan membunuhnya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari atau kurang. Ia tidak perlu mencari-cari obat atau racun, menyiapkan tali untuk gantung diri, lompat dari gedung tinggi, atau melompat ke rel saat kereta akan melintas.

Tapi toh Hinata tidak bisa dan tidak boleh pilih-pilih, urusan mati sekalipun.

Hinata merangkak mendekati cermin dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar. Tangannya berdarah ketika mengambil sebuah pecahan terbesar yang masih terpasang dengan kuat pada bingkainya. Pelan-pelan, bagian tertajam pada pecahan tersebut ia letakkan dekat dengan nadi pada pergelangan tangan. Rasanya dingin.

.

.

.

SMA Kibougamine menerima dua jenis siswa.

Satu, siswa _Main Course_ ; terdiri dari siswa-siswa dengan bakat khusus, yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Tak ada syarat masuk _Main Course_ selain memiliki bakat dan menjadi yang terbaik di suatu bidang—apabila kau memenuhi syarat itu, bersiaplah untuk menerima surat undangan dari SMA Kibougamine untuk bersekolah di sana. Siswa-siswa berbakat ini nantinya akan dibina semaksimal mungkin untuk mengasah bakat masing-masing dari mereka, menjanjikan masa depan yang gemilang penuh cahaya.

Dua, siswa _Reserve Course_ ; terdiri dari siswa-siswa biasa dan program sekolahnya pun biasa. Program yang membedakannya dari sekolah biasa hanya kesempatan untuk masuk ke _Main Course_ apabila kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau memiliki bakat yang terbaik di satu bidang, meskipun hal itu jarang sekali ditemukan. Berbeda dengan biaya pendidikan di _Main Course_ yang gratis, biaya pendidikan di _Reserve Course_ cukup tinggi namun tidak disertai fasilitas yang mumpuni.

Mahiru mengingat hari ketika seorang bapak dengan topi fedora mendatanginya di sekolah lamanya, kemudian memberikan sepucuk surat dengan cap SMA Kibougamine terpampang jelas pada amplopnya. Saat itu, Mahiru merasa senang sekaligus juga bingung. Bapak itu berkata bahwa ia diterima karena bakat fotografinya yang cemerlang, hanya saja Mahiru tidak yakin apabila ia benar-benar layak untuk menerima undangan ini atau tidak.

 _Ah, ada apa ini,_ batin Mahiru. Ia tak tahu mengapa memori mengenai hal tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya ketika berjalan menuju toko kelontong dekat sekolah. Mahiru sering mengalaminya, saat-saat di mana ingatannya tentang berbagai hal yang terjadi di masa lalu tiba-tiba datang dan memenuhi pikirannya dalam sekejap. Terkadang yang muncul adalah memori yang ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang, terkadang yang muncul hanyalah ingatan-ingatan acak, seperti saat ini.

Keluar dari toko kelontong, ingatan itu masih setia menguasai pikirannya, sehingga Mahiru memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan duduk dulu sebelum kembali ke asrama, demi mengembalikan lagi fokusnya. Sebenarnya ingatan itu adalah ingatan yang menyenangkan, hanya saja apabila ia terus-terusan mengingat hal tersebut, tentu saja Mahiru akan merasa sedikit terganggu. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membelokkan langkah ke arah sebuah taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah. Hiyoko sering mengajaknya main ke situ kalau mereka sedang bosan di asrama. Mahiru suka duduk di ayunan tunggal yang ada di taman tersebut, memainkannya membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang.

Sayangnya Mahiru harus mengurungkan niat untuk duduk di ayunan tersebut karena ketika ia sampai di sana, sudah ada orang lain yang duduk di sana. Mahiru akan segera pergi kalau saja yang duduk di ayunan tersebut bukan Hinata, mengenakan parka hitam berlengan sangat panjang dan tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sebuah kotak di telapak tangannya. Penglihatan Mahiru bagus, ia bisa mengenali kalau kotak itu adalah kotak rokok, meskipun dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Hinata tampaknya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya, sehingga ia mengangkat kepala dan untuk sesaat, pandangan matanya beradu dengan Mahiru. Mahiru terpaku untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyapa dengan sopan. Hinata membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan singkat yang serupa, sambil memasukkan kotak di tangannya ke dalam saku. Mahiru masih diam di situ, tampak tak yakin apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak.

"Koizumi-san mau main ayunan?"

Mahiru terkesiap. Hinata sudah berdiri, menyingkir dari ayunan, mempersilakan Mahiru untuk duduk di sana. Buru-buru Mahiru menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok!" seru Mahiru. "Aku cari bangku lain saja—"

"Aku yang seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Silakan." Hinata berjalan menghampiri Mahiru, meninggalkan ayunan yang kosong di belakangnya.

"... Terima kasih," ujar Mahiru pelan. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi—kau bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Nada bicara Hinata terdengar seperti campuran kebingungan dan tawa geli. "Aku bisa duduk di bangku sana. Tuh."

Telunjuk Hinata mengarah ke dua buah bangku panjang yang diletakkan saling membelakangi, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Kedua bangku itu kosong. Mahiru tidak sempat memberikan jawaban apa-apa ketika Hinata memberikan anggukan sekali lagi, lalu bergegas berjalan menuju bangku itu. Meskipun ia akhirnya bisa duduk di ayunan, hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Mahiru puas. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah merasa sedikit janggal.

Mahiru melirik Hinata, beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya. Pemuda itu tampak sedang fokus dengan sesuatu yang ia pegang, hanya saja Mahiru tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa benda tersebut karena lengan parka Hinata yang sangat panjang. Tampaknya, Mahiru menduga, benda itu adalah batang rokok. Ketika Hinata menempelkan batangan itu pada bibirnya, Mahiru refleks berdiri. Gerakan Mahiru barusan membuat rantai ayunannya berbunyi dengan cukup keras, namun tampaknya Hinata tidak mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Mahiru datang menghampirinya, lalu duduk di bangku yang terletak di belakangnya. Hinata baru menyadari kalau Mahiru sudah berpindah ketika gadis itu mulai berbicara.

"Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Hinata menoleh. Mahiru membelakanginya, namun Hinata bisa menebak bahwa wajah Mahiru saat ini pasti sedang menampilkan ekspresi serius. Nada bicaranya mirip nada bicara ibunya ketika Hinata terlalu banyak makan makanan manis atau _junk food._

"Aku tahu." Hinata menyalakan korek apinya.

"Aku tidak suka laki-laki yang merokok." Mahiru berkata getir. Bayangan ayahnya yang tengah merokok sambil tidur-tiduran di ruang televisi tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, menerbitkan sebuah perasaan kesal yang familiar.

"Terima kasih sudah berbagi," gumam Hinata sedikit sinis. Mengingat betapa ramahnya Hinata selama ini, Mahiru cukup kaget mendengar nada bicara semacam itu keluar dari mulutnya. Karena kalimat sinis itu, Mahiru berhenti menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan kedua ujung bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Ia baru menoleh lagi ketika ia mendengar suara batuk terdengar dari belakangnya, bersamaan dengan munculnya bau asap yang menyengat. Hinata terbatuk-batuk, tampak tidak toleran dengan asap yang muncul dari rokok yang dihisapnya sendiri.

"Lihat apa kataku?" Mahiru berkata prihatin. "Bahkan tubuhmu sendiri menolaknya."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Matanya memerah dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata akibat asap yang berusaha dihisapnya. Ia mencoba lagi, dan terbatuk lagi, semakin parah sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya sampai apinya mati. Mahiru menghela napas panjang.

"Tuh kan. Tubuhmu saja menolak," komentar Mahiru prihatin. "Kudengar memang merokok itu memberikan efek menyenangkan, tapi resiko jangka panjangnya jauh lebih merugikan … kau bisa kena penyakit mematikan."

"Heh." Hinata mendengus pelan, terdengar sedikit geli. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Koizumi-san, sungguh, tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuang waktu untuk memberitahuku soal itu. Sudah kubilang aku sudah tahu."

"Lalu kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau masih saja melakukannya?" tukas Mahiru cepat. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tetap merokok padahal kau sudah tahu apa resikonya."

"Oh, tentu saja, aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengerti, Koizumi-san." Hinata bangkit berdiri, kemudian membersihkan abu rokok yang menempel di beberapa bagian parkanya. "Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Mahiru terpaku saat Hinata berlalu. Lidahnya kelu, membuat kata-kata yang sebetulnya masih ingin ia ucapkan, kembali ke tenggorokan.

.

.

.

Hinata kecil selalu tersenyum ketika pulang sekolah. Ia akan bercerita panjang lebar pada ibunya tentang wali kelasnya yang selalu memuji ketika ia mengiringi teman-temannya bernyanyi dengan memainkan piano, dan sang ibu selalu mendengar dengan antusias dan bangga. Oleh karena itu, setiap hari libur, sang ibu selalu meminta Hinata untuk mengiringinya bernyanyi. Keduanya akan menyanyikan lagu yang tidak mereka hapal liriknya, atau lagu yang mereka karang-karang sendiri sesuai dengan nada tuts yang ditekan Hinata. Biasanya sesi bermusik mereka diakhiri dengan gelak tawa lepas dan pelukan hangat.

Hinata kecil selalu tersenyum ketika pulang sekolah. Ia memamerkan gambarnya yang diberikan tanda bintang besar, sambil bercerita bahwa guru keseniannya sangat terkesan dengan gambar tersebut. Ibunya tersenyum dengan bangga, kemudian memajang gambar itu di lemari es untuk beberapa bulan. Gambar itu baru diganti ketika Hinata membawa gambar lain yang dianggapnya jauh lebih bagus.

Hinata kecil selalu tersenyum ketika pulang sekolah. Ia akan menunjukkan kertas ulangannya yang penuh dengan tanda bulat, serta nilai lebih dari delapan puluh terpajang di bagian pojok kiri atas. Ibunya selalu bertepuk tangan dan memberinya selamat, kemudian berjanji akan mengajak Hinata makan es krim enak di akhir pekan sebagai hadiah. Beliau juga membeli sebuah map untuk menyimpan kertas hasil ulangan Hinata dengan rapi.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Hinata mengalami kekalahan pertamanya. Ia bukan lagi pemain piano paling baik di kelas 5 SD karena ada murid pindahan yang sudah menjuarai berbagai kompetisi piano bergengsi. Kekalahan tersebut disusul oleh kekalahan-kekalahan selanjutnya. Di kelas 6 SD ia ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan putra seorang seniman yang mewarisi bakat orang tuanya. Nilai ujian akhirnya hanya berhasil menempati posisi kelima. Ia berhasil masuk ke SMP yang bagus, dan hal itu justru membuatnya mengalami semakin banyak kekalahan. Ia berhasil masuk ke SMA yang sangat bagus dan bergengsi; hanya sebagai siswa kelas bawah yang selalu kalah, yang hanya bisa menonton siswa-siswa bertalenta dari balik jendela.

Gambar di pintu lemari es kini berganti dengan catatan-catatan untuk membeli lampu, menghangatkan kari, atau daftar bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Map tempat hasil ulangan Hinata disimpan kini berdebu di dalam gudang. Tutup piano di ruang keluarga sudah beberapa tahun tidak dibuka lagi.

Hinata menempatkan standar yang begitu tinggi bagi dirinya sendiri meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia hanya akan mengkhianatinya, _lagi dan lagi_.

.

.

.

" _Maaf, Mahiru, aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja hari ini …."_ Suara Sato terdengar lirih dari telepon. Mahiru sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, mengingat kemarin Sato sangat antusias untuk menemaninya berbelanja hari ini. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?" Mahiru otomatis panik. "Siapa yang sakit?"

Sato tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik. Setelah sebuah helaan napas panjang, baru ia menjawab. _"Hinata-kun … kudengar dia tertabrak mobil semalam."_

"Astaga." Kabar itu membuat Mahiru menahan napasnya. "Kecelakaan lalu lintas?"

Mahiru harus memperbesar volume suara ponselnya karena Sato menjawabnya dengan berbisik.

"Kudengar sih bukan."

Mahiru terkesiap. _"Bukan kecelakaan?"_

" _Ng … menurut kesaksian dari beberapa orang yang ada di tempat kejadian saat itu, dia yang … ah, sudahlah, kau mungkin bisa menebaknya sendiri,"_ gumam Sato. _"Omong-omong, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Polisi hanya memberitahukan soal itu pada_ Sensei, _dan_ Sensei _memberitahukannya padaku karena aku bersikeras ingin menengoknya. Hanya aku yang diberitahu soal ini, jadi jangan sampai informasinya tersebar, ya."_

Mahiru terdiam. Tangannya bergetar tanpa ia sadari.

" _Maafkan aku, Mahiru, bukannya aku menyepelekan janji kita atau apa tapi … aku sungguh khawatir dengan Hinata-kun. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita jalan-jalan bareng? Mahiru? Hei, Mahi—"_

"Sato-chan, boleh aku ikut?"

 _"Eh?"_

"Boleh aku ikut?"

.

.

.

Sebetulnya Sato masih heran mengapa Mahiru mau repot-repot mendatangi seseorang yang bahkan tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengannya, namun kenyataannya Mahiru sedang melangkah bersamanya sekarang di dalam koridor rumah sakit yang sepinya menyesakkan. Ia memilih untuk memendam pertanyaannya, melihat Mahiru yang begitu serius dan tampak khawatir sama seperti dirinya.

Nyonya Hinata terlihat seperti versi perempuan dewasa dari putranya dan beliau berterimakasih berulang-ulang kepada Sato dan Mahiru yang sudah repot-repot datang. Katanya, Hinata sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi, namun masih belum mau bercerita apa-apa. Harapannya, dengan kedatangan Sato dan Mahiru, setidaknya pemuda itu akan mau mengatakan sesuatu terkait dengan insiden ini. Nyonya Hinata tampak ramah dan tegar namun Mahiru dapat melihat kekhawatiran dan kesedihan dalam kedua matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya mirip ekspresi wajah ibu Mahiru jika beliau tengah merawat Mahiru yang sedang sakit. Penuh senyum dan kasih sayang, namun juga diiringi oleh kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"Tolong bantu Hajime-kun, ya," ujar Nyonya Hinata lirih.

Nyonya Hinata tetap berada di ruang tunggu sementara Sato dan Mahiru masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Hinata berbaring miring membelakangi pintu, menatap jendela. Mahiru dapat melihat perban meliliti kepalanya dan beberapa bagian lengannya. Ia bergeming ketika mereka masuk, dan baru berbalik ketika Sato memanggil.

"Hinata-kun," panggil Sato. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Begitu Hinata menoleh, ia tampak kaget; mungkin ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada Mahiru. Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyum sebelum membalas sapaan Sato. "Seperti yang kaulihat saja, Sato. Masih sakit-sakit sedikit, namun tidak ada luka yang sangat parah. Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk."

Sato berjalan mendekat, meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di atas nakas karena di dalam vas sudah ada bunga yang lain. Mungkin bunga yang diletakkan oleh Nyonya Hinata. Mahiru mengikuti langkah-langkah Sato dengan ragu. Mungkin keputusannya salah. Mungkin sebaiknya memang ia diam saja di asrama dan membiarkan Sato datang kemari sendirian. Mungkin Mahiru kelewat emosional—

"Koizumi-san juga, terima kasih sudah datang." Kalimat Hinata barusan membuyarkan pikiran Mahiru. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu kau datang kemari karena Sato-san atau memang berniat ingin menjenguk—"

"A-aku benar-benar ingin menjenguk," potong Mahiru cepat.

"Baiklah," tukas Hinata. Senyumnya tidak ramah seperti biasa. Kelihatan terlalu dipaksakan. "Terima kasih."

Sementara itu, Sato sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. "Hinata-kun, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku hanya tidak hati-hati saat menyeberang."

Sato terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menangani perbedaan informasi yang diterimanya ini.

"Kenapa kau belum bicara apa-apa pada ibumu?" Sato kembali bertanya setengah berbisik. "Beliau sangat khawatir …."

"Hm? Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya tidak hati-hati saat menyeberang."

"Hinata-kun." Mahiru tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bungkam lebih lama lagi. "Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kami?"

Pupil mata Hinata melebar. Ia memandang Mahiru bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya …" ujar Mahiru, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sato yang terlihat sedikit panik. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak hati-hati saat menyeberang?"

Hinata menatap Mahiru tidak percaya. Sato tampak panik. Mahiru masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar, menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Dalam hati, Mahiru tahu bahwa tak sepantasnya ia mendesak Hinata seperti ini—mereka bukan teman, hanya kenalan, bahkan mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Hanya saja Mahiru merasa perlu untuk menanyakannya. Dorongan untuk menanyakan hal tersebut mengalahkan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar saling mengenal.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui?" tanya Hinata getir. "Ada yang bilang apa soal aku?"

Sato terkesiap mendengarkan pertanyaan tersebut, dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "A-anu! Ada rumor yang beredar kalau misalnya kau … kau, ehm, melakukannya dengan sengaja, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik bagimu untuk mengklarifikasi rumor tersebut—"

"Untuk apa?" Hinata memotong dengan dingin sambil memalingkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak dirugikan dengan rumor-rumor tersebut."

"A-ah, ya, kau benar, kau benar." Sato mengangguk-angguk. "Maafkan aku."

Keheningan yang canggung meliputi ruangan tersebut selama beberapa saat. Mahiru mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dalam kepalanya masih beredar beberapa pertanyaan yang tak tahan untuk tidak ditanyakannya. Berulangkali ia membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali, tak lama kemudian membukanya kembali, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

"... Hinata-kun?"

Kepalan tangan Mahiru sudah basah oleh keringat ketika ia mulai berbicara.

"... Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Mahiru dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang kaupikirkan semalam, saat menyeberang jalan?"

Hinata menggenggam selimutnya erat.

.

.

.

"Aku memikirkan PR Matematika yang diberikan kemarin."

"Selain itu?"

"Aku memikirkan apakah aku bisa mengerjakannya atau tidak."

"Lalu?"

"... Sampai kapan kau akan melanjutkan ini?" Hinata mulai tampak terganggu.

"Aku butuh Hinata-kun untuk terus berbicara." Mahiru menatap Hinata, serius. Hinata memalingkan wajah lagi, menghindari tatapan Mahiru. "Lalu, Hinata-kun?"

"Aku memikirkan jangan-jangan aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya."

Mahiru butuh satu tarikan napas panjang sebelum meneruskan. "Setelah itu?"

"Aku memikirkan betapa bodohnya aku," jawab Hinata lirih. "Aku memikirkan kebodohan-kebodohanku yang telah lalu dan kebodohan-kebodohanku yang akan datang."

"... Selain itu?"

"Aku memikirkan betapa aku membenci betapa payahnya aku."

"... Lalu?"

"... Aku memikirkan betapa aku muak dengan diriku sendiri dan rasanya ingin mati saja."

.

.

.

"Hinata-kun …." Sato berucap lirih, menatap Hinata penuh perhatian. Mahiru tertunduk, pandangan matanya tertuju pada ujung-ujung sepatunya. Perasaannya mulai teraduk-aduk, emosinya menggelegak. Sementara Hinata sendiri tampak kacau hanya karena menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mahiru barusan. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin menyatu dengan kasurnya, segera.

"... Kenapa?" Mahiru bertanya lirih. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran egois seperti itu?"

"Berpikiran egois?" Nada suara Hinata meninggi. "Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang _biasa saja_ … bagaimana rasanya jadi orang yang selalu _tidak cukup baik_! Orang-orang yang punya bakat sepertimu, tidak akan mengerti!"

 _Deg._ Mahiru tersentak dengan kalimat tersebut. Rasanya seperti disiram cuka di atas luka.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara seolah kau mengerti posisiku," gumam Mahiru. "Kau tidak bisa—"

"Tapi bukankah itu hal yang barusan kaulakukan? Kau tidak bisa bicara seolah kau mengerti posisiku." Hinata terdengar seperti ia siap untuk berteriak kapan saja. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku egois kalau kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, bukan begitu?"

"Aku—"

"Oke, teman-teman, sudah ya, sudah ya!" Sato refleks berdiri, berusaha untuk menghilangkan, atau setidaknya mengendalikan, atmosfir yang semakin tidak mengenakkan di antara kedua temannya ini. Dahinya tampak berkerut dan kakinya gemetar—jelas sekali kalau ia tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi ia harus, atau entah apa yang akan terjadi. "Hinata-kun, maafkan kami sudah mengganggu, maafkan kami, ya! Kami akan pergi sekarang. Cepat sembuh! Mahiru, ayo."

Mahiru tampak enggan untuk pergi ketika Sato menggamit tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar, namun tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menurut. Hidungnya perih dan merah. Ia tahu Hinata marah, tapi satu hal yang tidak Hinata tahu; Mahiru juga marah.

.

.

.

" _Ah, teman-teman! Boleh aku ambil foto kalian? Pegang bunganya di dekat wajah kalian dan tersenyum, ya. Satu, dua …_ say cheese _!"_

.

.

.

Sagishi perlu menepuk bahu Mahiru dua kali agar gadis itu sadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjannya mengisi agenda kelas. Mahiru terkejut, nyaris melompat dari kursi, dan reaksi refleks selanjutnya adalah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri—ia melihat Sagishi tepat di sebelah kanannya dengan memegang sapu, sementara di kirinya ada Kuzuryuu yang sedang sibuk membersihkan penghapus papan tulis dari sisa-sisa kapur. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan membuat Mahiru ingat bahwa ia sedang berada di kelas untuk tugas piket.

"Kau tampak tidak fokus, Koizumi," komentar Sagishi. "Mau makan permen?"

"Ah—tidak, terima kasih," geleng Mahiru sopan. "Aku … aku hanya sedang memikirkan banyak hal."

Sagishi mengamati Mahiru, dari atas sampai bawah. Raut wajahnya penasaran. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti Koizumi yang biasanya. Biasanya, kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu, kau akan segera membicarakannya, kan? Maksudku, kau adalah orang pertama yang menegur Hanamura kalau ia berlaku aneh, atau mengingatkan Komaeda kalau ia sudah mulai merendahkan diri. Rasanya aneh, melihat Koizumi memendam sesuatu sampai terdiam begini."

Kalimat panjang Sagishi barusan membuat Mahiru sedikit tersipu. Ia tak tahu kalau teman sekelasnya itu sangat perhatian. "Ahahaha, kau benar juga, Sagishi-kun …."

"Apakah aku bisa bantu sesuatu?" tanya Sagishi.

"Mmm …." Mahiru tak lantas menjawab. Ia membiarkan otaknya bekerja dulu menyusun kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada Sagishi. "Anu. Menurutmu, orang yang ingin bunuh diri itu seperti apa?"

"Orang yang ingin bunuh diri?" Tampak sekilas keterkejutan di ekspresi Sagishi, yang hanya bertahan untuk beberapa detik. "Kalau menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Koizumi?"

"Aku selalu merasa mereka itu egois …." Pandangan Mahiru tampak tertuju ke arah buku agenda yang tengah diisinya, namun dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa pikirannya tengah melanglang buana ke mana-mana. "Kautahu, Sagishi-kun, ibuku fotografer perang. Meskipun sejak kecil ia selalu menunjukkan foto-foto orang yang tersenyum di tengah derita padaku, semakin besar aku semakin tahu bahwa mereka tetap menderita sekalipun mereka tersenyum. Mereka tetap hidup dalam teror dan ancaman kematian. Orang-orang di luar sana banyak yang memohon untuk bisa tetap hidup … namun orang-orang yang mau bunuh diri, mereka seolah melepaskan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Kesannya kan, egois."

Kuzuryuu melirik mereka dengan penghapus di tangan ketika Sagishi mengangguk-angguk, berhasil mencerna kalimat Mahiru barusan. Merasakan atmosfir serius yang meliputi kedua orang itu, akhirnya Kuzuryuu memutuskan untuk meneruskan membersihkan penghapus meskipun sebetulnya hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan lagi.

"Koizumi punya teman atau saudara yang ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Sagishi.

"Ngg … kenalan?" Mahiru tampak ragu. Ia sendiri belum yakin apakah Hinata sudah termasuk dalam kategori temannya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memakai kata tersebut. "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi ibunya baik, temannya baik. Apa dia tidak pikir kalau misalnya ia mati, apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya, ya. Egois …."

Sagishi belum merespon, ia membiarkan Mahiru menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya terlebih dahulu. Begitu Mahiru memandangnya untuk meminta respon, baru Sagishi buka suara.

"Kau peduli dengan kenalanmu, Koizumi?"

"... Kurasa begitu. Uh, tunggu. Ya, aku benar-benar peduli. Aku tidak ingin ia mati begitu saja." Mahiru meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar peduli padanya, maka bantulah dia, alih-alih melabelinya sebagai seseorang yang egois," kata Sagishi dengan intonasi yang ramah. "Setidaknya, kalau kau membantu, ada sesuatu yang bisa dihasilkan, beda kalau kau hanya menganggapnya egois tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Mahiru terdiam, ujung matanya berkedut. Kata-kata yang diutarakan Sagishi barusan terasa seperti tombak yang yang menusuk, namun Mahiru tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa Sagishi benar. Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja dengan gelisah.

"Biasanya orang-orang yang seperti itu sedang dalam titik terlemahnya, Koizumi. Mereka bisa lebih hancur lagi hanya karena seseorang mengatai mereka egois. Kau tentu tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bukan?" Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sagishi. "Duduk dan dengarkanlah mereka. Bantu kalau bisa. Kalau kau memang benar peduli."

Kembali Mahiru merasa tertohok. "Aku …."

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa beranggapan mengapa orang-orang yang ingin bunuh diri itu egois. Sangat mengerti. Hanya saja, itu bukan sikap yang akan membantu mereka, hm?" Sagishi menepuk bahu Mahiru dengan ramah. "Bersemangatlah seperti biasa, Koizumi!"

"T-terima kasih banyak, Sagishi-kun," gumam Mahiru dengan pengucapan yang tidak jelas, karena ia sibuk menggosok hidungnya yang mulai kemerahan. "Aku … aku akan berusaha."

Sagishi tersenyum lagi. "Sama-sama. Kalau kau merasa kesulitan, jangan lupa makan makanan manis."

.

.

.

"Hinata-kun."

"Siapa?"

"Koizumi."

Mahiru tahu bahwa Hinata tidak akan lantas membalikkan badan atau duduk di atas ranjangnya hanya karena ia datang menjenguknya. Malah, Mahiru menduga Hinata justru akan mengusirnya keluar segera setelah ia mengetahui kalau Mahiru datang menjenguk. Beruntungnya, dugaan Mahiru barusan tidak terjadi. Ia tidak diusir, namun ia masih harus menghadapi punggung Hinata yang dingin.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Hinata dengan sinis. "Setahuku Koizumi-san tidak ada urusan apa-apa denganku."

"Mungkin menurutmu begitu, tapi aku kemari untuk minta maaf." Mahiru membungkuk tepat sembilan puluh derajat. "Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf telah mengataimu egois, padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

Hinata mengabaikan Mahiru selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya ia merasa bingung karena Mahiru tidak lagi berbicara. Ia memiringkan badannya sedikit, hanya demi melihat Mahiru, dan sedikit terkejut melihat gadis itu membungkuk ke arahnya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah Mahiru, tapi ia merasa bahwa Mahiru menyesal. Mahiru benar-benar tulus untuk meminta maaf.

Hanya saja, Hinata belum tahu apakah ia sudah bisa menerima permintaan maaf itu atau tidak.

Orang-orang berbakat seperti dia ….

"Sudah cukup, Koizumi-san." Hinata berujar pelan. Mahiru tak lantas bangkit berdiri tegak lagi. Ada jeda waktu sebelum ia akhirnya berdiri tegak, memperlihatkan hidungnya yang memerah. Ia masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Belum berani mendekati Hinata.

"Kautahu, aku …." Suara Mahiru terdengar sedikit tercekat. "Aku … tidak ingin berkata kalau aku benar-benar mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, tapi, aku tahu rasanya muak dengan diri sendiri, aku tahu rasanya menjadi seseorang yang tidak cukup baik, bagi dirimu sendiri maupun orang lain di sekitarmu. Aku tahu perasaan itu, makanya aku marah saat itu, dan ujung-ujungnya aku malah membuatmu marah juga. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"... Yang benar saja," gumam Hinata. "Koizumi-san, kau berbakat—"

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Mahiru sambil tertawa getir. "Aku selalu menganggap bakatku ini tidak berguna. Aku punya teman hebat yang bisa membuat peralatan elektronik keren, atau yang bisa membuat makanan yang sangat enak. Dibandingkan dengan bakat-bakat hebat seperti itu, bakatku tidak berguna, kan?"

Cerita Mahiru barusan membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya sekarang. Mahiru masih menjaga jarak, mungkin tempatnya berdiri sekarang hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk.

"Makanya, aku sempat … aku sempat merasa bingung ketika diterima bersekolah di _Main Course._ Aku merasa aku bukanlah apa-apa. Malah suatu hari, rasanya ingin sekali aku berhenti memotret. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat itu ketika aku menyadari kalau ternyata foto-foto yang kuambil bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku sadar kalau aku sangat menyukai wajah orang yang tersenyum."

Tangan Mahiru merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya, kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sana.

"Hinata-kun ingat saat aku bertanya apakah Hinata-kun ingat aku?" tanya Mahiru retoris. "Aku menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya karena aku yakin aku pernah bertemu Hinata-kun sebelumnya. Jauh sebelum aku mengunjungi kelas kalian untuk menemui Sato. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu di depan air mancur itu. Aku memotret Hinata-kun dan teman-teman saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru."

Satu langkah pertama penuh keraguan, namun akhirnya Mahiru memberanikan dirinya untuk tetap melangkah mendekati Hinata sampai jarak di antara mereka berdua cukup dekat. Mahiru menyerahkan foto di tangannya kepada Hinata, yang menerima foto tersebut dengan dahi berkerut.

Hinata dapat melihat potret dirinya dalam foto tersebut. Diapit oleh dua orang rekan yang nantinya akan menjadi teman sekelasnya, mereka berpose dilatari gedung SMA Kibougamine sambil memegang bunga dan tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tampak tulus, berasal dari hati gembira para remaja yang siap membuka lembaran baru kehidupan di sekolah menengah atas.

"... Aku sangat suka." Mahiru memotong perkataannya sendiri untuk dijeda dengan tarikan napas. "Senyum Hinata-kun di situ. Aku selalu suka melihatnya."

Hinata terpana. Kini Mahiru sedang tersenyum canggung kepada lantai. Ia tampak gugup sampai-sampai tak berani menatap Hinata.

"Aku ingin lihat senyum seperti itu lagi. Besok, dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi," ungkap Mahiru jujur. "Aku—aku tahu kata-kataku ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Hinata-kun, apalagi aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi … setidaknya kalau kau hidup, kita bisa cari cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kan?"

.

.

.

"Koizumi."

Mahiru memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Hinata tepat di wajah. Raut wajah Hinata sudah berubah. Lebih menghangat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri," ceritanya. "Aku selalu berharap lebih pada diriku meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mencapainya. Aku selalu memarahi diriku sendiri setiap waktu. Aku selalu takut aku tidak akan bisa jadi apa-apa karena aku tidak cukup baik untuk diriku sendiri."

Hinata terdiam. Nyaris saja ia meremas foto yang dipegangnya jika ia tidak ingat bahwa itu punya Mahiru.

"Aku lelah dengan suara-suara dalam diriku sendiri. Aku … aku muak. Bayangkan hidup dengan seorang bos galak yang memarahi dirimu setiap hari dari dalam kepalamu. Setiap hari … setiap waktu … saat-saat buruk … saat-saat baik ... ."

Mahiru mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"... Rasanya ingin mati saja."

"Ya." Kembali Mahiru mengangguk sampai rambut pendeknya bergoyang melambai-lambai.

"Bahkan sekarang pun aku masih ingin mati."

"... Ya."

"Meskipun begitu, kau masih mau membantuku?" tanya Hinata lirih, seolah ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Kau masih mau melihatku tersenyum besok?"

"Tentu saja!" Kalimat mantap Mahiru barusan terdengar sama lirihnya dengan kalimat Hinata barusan. "Aku … aku ingin melihatmu bahagia."

" … Terima kasih."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum. Lebar sekali. Mahiru terpaku.

"Koizumi, bisa potret aku sekarang?" pinta Hinata tanpa diduga. "Untuk … mengingatkan agar aku tidak lupa untuk tersenyum besok?"

Hidung Mahiru semakin memerah.

"Ba-baiklah!" Dengan cepat, Mahiru mengambil kamera dari tasnya. "Tunggu sebentar …."

Tangan Mahiru bergetar. Ia tidak bisa memegang kameranya dengan betul selama beberapa saat, beruntungnya tidak memakan waktu lama sampai Mahiru kembali menjadi profesional dengan kameranya. Matanya ditempatkan di belakang jendela bidik, siap untuk memotret wajah tersenyum kesukaannya.

Dalam jangka waktu yang sekejap, pandangan mata mereka bertemu lewat jendela bidik, dan Mahiru menyadari sesuatu—tak kentara pada pandangan pertama, namun ia jelas melihat air mata di ujung-ujung mata Hinata. Entah air mata apa. Kesedihan atau kebahagiaan; keputusasaan atau harapan. Melihat hal tersebut, tiba-tiba Mahiru menurunkan kameranya. Pangkal hidungnya tiba-tiba terasa perih. Dan matanya—

"K-koizumi-san? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba … menangis …"

"A-a-aku tak tahu!" seru Mahiru sambil menggosok matanya dan terisak pelan. "Aku … aku tidak tahu … aku … ka-kau juga sebetulnya ingin menangis, kan, Hinata-kun …."

"Koizumi-san … astaga," komentar Hinata dengan suara sedikit tersendat. "Koizumi-san, sungguh …."

"Aku … hiks—"

"Koizumi-san, sebaiknya potret aku segera, oke?" usul Hinata sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca oleh lapisan air yang siap tumpah. Ia menyadari hal itu, sehingga ia buru-buru menggosok matanya. "Sebelum aku jadi jelek?"

"O-oke! Oke, oke, oke!" Mahiru menepuk kedua pipinya berkali-kali dan menghapus air mata di ujung-ujung kedua matanya lagi, kemudian kembali mengangkat kameranya, memposisikan jendela bidik tepat di depan matanya.

Wajah Hinata dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas dari sana.

"Sudah oke," ujar Mahiru setelah mendapatkan posisi yang sesuai. "Hinata-kun, senyum yang lebar, ya!"

.

.

.

 _Say cheese!_

.

.

.

" _ **When it is the darkest, we can see the stars."**_

– **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **catatan:**

sagishi: ultimate imposter.

kita semua tahu kalau hinata itu shsl harem dan dari semua pairing dia hinata/mahiru adalah salah satu favorit saya terima kasih pada free time event mahiru yang lucu banget dan adegan ibuki ngetease hinata/mahiru di danganstage 2 uhuhuhu. I know that some people don't like her, but I do, I can relate to her so much, dan entah kenapa kupikir pairing dia sama hinata menarik karena hinata macam papa clueless dan mahiru macam nagging mom gitu tapi tetep saling peduli sama satu sama lain wq.

oya judul fic ini "our eyes locked through the viewfinder" diambil dari monolog hinata pas free time event terakhir mahiru.

lastly, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, maaf banyak salah karena udah ngantuk nanti yang aneh2 saya benerin deh. stay alive, because you're worth it.

 **ps:** insecurities are really hard to portray? orz? is it just me or? kok w jadi insecure?


End file.
